


Quite the Impression

by swanssong



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Charming - Freeform, Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Prince "Charming" James Friendship, Captain Swan - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanssong/pseuds/swanssong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charming asks Hook about meeting Prince Charles in the past as well as his feelings for Emma. Post season 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite the Impression

**Author's Note:**

> This was written & posted to Tumblr prior to the season 4 premiere. After 4.02, it might be a little canon-divergent. But anyway, enjoy!

"So, if Emma was Leia, that makes you--"

"Prince Charles, yes," Hook sighs tiredly. "Excellent powers of deduction, your highness."

David glares at the other man, though the distaste that used to color it has faded significantly since learning of the adventure the pirate and his daughter took in the past. He swallows back an unfriendly response and clears his throat. "I wanted to let you know, I remember the conversation we, or rather Prince Charles and I, had in front of that campfire."

The pirate nods and swallows, not meeting his eyes. "Aye, I imagine that made a bit of an impression."

"You meant it, didn't you?" David asked, almost rhetorically. "You really love Emma."

Hook takes a pull from the flask in his hand before finally meeting David's eyes. "I did intentionally follow her through a time portal, Dave."

He sighs. Hook's affections for his daughter may have always unsettled him, but he never really doubted the truth of them. The man wasn't really doing a good job of hiding his feelings (either that, or he wasn't trying at all). "I'm sorry if I've given you too much trouble," he says, receiving a surprised expression from the man sitting across from him. "You have no idea what it's like to wake up to find the daughter you lost is no longer a baby. I never got the chance to raise her. Never got to see her grow up." He swallows and takes a long drink from his beer. "I guess it's been hard for me to watch her depend on a man that's not me. Especially since I never really got the chance to fulfil that role in her life."

"I accept your apology, mate. But she does need you, still. Emma was completely devastated by our adventure through the past. Spending time with you and your wife without the two of you knowing or recognizing her was very difficult for her."

David nods, vaguely recalling the odd behavior of the princess with whom he'd spent little time. "The important thing is you made it home. Both of you." Hook looks at him in surprise again, and David can't help but smirk as he ponders whether the pirate's eyebrow could rise up any further without completely merging with his hairline. "Thank you for going back to get her. From New York and from the Past."

Hook swallows and nods, looking vaguely uncomfortable. David wonders how rare gratitude has been in the man's life. "It was the honorable thing to do," the pirate recites tiredly.

"It was," he agrees, "but that doesn't seem continuous with the man who, only one year ago, insisted the hero thing wasn't the path for him."

Hook shrugs, but doesn't say anything, merely staring  into his flask as her swirls the rum inside it.

David exhales and stands, clapping the man on the shoulder. "Thank you, Killian… it is Killian right?"

Hook smirks up at him. "Aye. And you're welcome."

David turns to return to his wife and son curled up in the corner booth. "Dave!" Hook calls from behind him, causing him to turn around. "Please don't say anything to Emma about our conversation. We haven't exactly had a chance to… talk about that yet," he says wincing slightly.

A low chuckle escapes David as he imagines the man trying to talk to his stubborn, independent daughter about starting something she's adamantly against: a relationship. "Don't worry, I'll let you handle that situation. And, Hook? Good luck."


End file.
